California Screamin'
California Screamin' is a high speed roller coaster. It is located at Disney California Adventure Park in the Paradise Pier area of the park. The attraction is themed off of the boardwalks in California. Ride history When the idea for California Adventure was pitched in 1998, one of the ideas was a boardwalk themed roller coaster. The park was then announced later that year, with California Screamin' in the opening day plans. California Screamin' opened on February 8, 2001, along with many other attractions at the park. The attraction's famous voiceover before the launch was recorded by Dee Bradley Baker, but for the park's mega expansion from 2008-2012, the spiels were removed and replaced with a voiceover by Neil Patrick Harris. Formerly, the attraction had a gigantic Mickey ear behind the famous loop. As a result of the expansion, the attraction replaced only the ears and made it into a popping sunburst. Since the ride's 2001 opening, the Paradise Pier logo has always been on top of the loop. Ever since 2010, the attraction, along with the rest of Paradise Pier, closes early, as the attraction is part of the nighttime hydrotechnic show, World of Color. Ride synopsis Guests board their vehicles with over-the-shoulder restraints at one of two stations. After a final safety check, the vehicle takes a sharp s-bend to merge with the other station into a single track. The coaster swerves to the left and into the launch zone, where the famous voiceover plays for the entire pier to hear. After the heart-pounding countdown, the vehicle is launched up the first of several scream tubes in just 4 seconds at 55mph. Riders then take a small plunge down and then take a left turn up another hill. Next, the riders turn to the right downwards and swerve into a sharp left, which then takes riders up the 120 foot lift hill. From the top, the train enters the second scream tube, which the entire resort and several parts of surrounding Anaheim. Then, the train drops 110 feet downwards and turns to the right upwards. The train that enters a small drop before going into the infamous loop and then into another scream tube that sends riders down again. Next, riders take another complete right turn before going up into the small valley hills above Toy Story Midway Mania. Then, the attraction takes a sharp left in which the onboard camera snaps the rider's photo. Riders experience several more turns before finally reaching the brake system that takes them back to the station. Rockin' California Screamin' In January 2007, the ride's onboard soundtrack was completely removed and replaced with a remixed version of the Red Hot Chili Peppers' Around the World. ''The attraction was renamed to ''Rockin' California Screamin'. This was also promoted with the neighboring Disneyland's Rockin' Space Mountain' ''campaign. The campaign ended later that year, and the original soundtrack was readded again. Villains overlay For the park's 4-year expansion, Imagineers suggested the idea of retheming the ride off Disney villains. The original track would remain, but the ride would show scenes of famous Disney villains being their wicked selves. The idea was scrapped due to the fast movement of the ride and the enormous popularity as ''California Screamin'. Awards Coaster of the Week *The attraction was the Wiki's first ever Coaster of the Week. The ride was the Coaster of the Week from March 10, 2013 - March 16, 2013. Trivia *During development, the attraction was known as The Wipeout. *It is the 8th longest roller coaster in the world, the 4th longest in the United States, and the longest in California. *It is the only ride in the Disneyland Resort that has a loop. *The ride is named after the 1965 song "California Dreamin''" by The Mamas & The Papas. *It is the longest roller coaster in the world with an inversion, since the 2012 demolition of Son of Beast at Kings Island. *It is one of three Disney roller coasters set to music. *The ride utilizes the FastPass queuing system. Photo Gallery World_of_Color_overview.jpg Category:Disney California Adventure Park Category:Paradise Pier Category:2001 Category:FastPass Category:Single Rider Category:Disneyland Resort Category:Coaster of the Week Category:Rollercoasters